User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa
Please observe these few guidelines when editing my talk page ---- * I am usually on the Kirby Wiki IRC Channel; consider contacting me there, especially if your topic of discussion is irrelevant to some degree. * When replying to a message, be it by me or another user, please respect threading guidelines and indent your messages appropriately with colons (:). Also, when replying, keep your response on the topic of what is being discussed, and do not include yourself into any other conversation you aren't a part of. * Sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your message (while making sure your signature is appropriate and not disruptive to a point of obvious distraction). * Do not, under any circumstance, remove text from this or any other discussion page. You may strike (example) your own comments, however. * I usually reply on my talk page, unless I'm leaving the first message of a conversation. Check back here if you've began discussing something with me. * For new on topic discussions, go to New Section, type the title of your topic, and create your message. Be sure to follow the latter guidelines as well (signing, et cetera). Thank you. ---- Talk Page Archives ---- *Do not edit the archives; if you have a new message, leave it here, on my current talk page. 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 Hello. I have a question to ask... ...A while ago, you uploaded concept art of Laser Ball (File:Laserball.jpg). Can you tell me which game it's for?--Mr. Snake 00:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Nightmare in Dreamland. :) BNK [ |T| ] 00:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for bringing me back! Look, I'm sorry I called you a faggot. i was just angry, thats all! Wanna be... Friends? Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! 17:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Marx Devil: This is me, signing off! Blue Blue Ninjakoopa, can you please check your NIWA forums PMs? -- :Sorry I've been away. :$ School and applying for colleges really take up my time during the weekdays. BNK [ |T| ] 20:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree about the Yin-Yarn one, but the others were really poor. I mean, if we let this continue, this site will be full of pointless and short articles, so I am doing what you call "enforcing". However, I see where you're coming at. -- ::We need set guidelines. Anyone can make an article about a villian named Xtram that appears in a Kirby game being released that just says "Xtram is a boss in game X". That is not needed or wanted.--MegaTron1XD 22:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Subcategory How do i create a subcategory Hi I have an account on kirby wiki and I have no idea how to make a sig. Can you make me a sig? Dialgaofpower 20:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I Need to know how to make a sig!Dialgaofpower 00:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty late for your question, but I got them from the other language wikis. That one I got from the spanish wiki. Hi again I want you to know that you rock, you are awsome, and you look greater than you think! Yo, Blue! Hey, man! How's it going? It's me, Marx Devil. Look, I wanna thank you for bringing me back, but I also wanna tell you I'm sorry for calling you a f*ggot. I was just mad because of what you called me. I just wanna be friends. Truce? Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! Dust Collecters Yo, BNK, could you and/or some of the other admins check out the Superstar Arena Talk page? There are four ideas for matches there that haven't even been touched for quite a while. Also, could you all wrap up the current match? We all know Mega Titan is going to win now. Thanks! MachTornado Know my POWER! 16:47, November 18, 2010 (UTC) hi do you want to talk to me about makeing a new page? Dr.Eggman rox 2 wikis are you on any other wikis? Dr.Eggman rox 2 Hi I am new here! Whats your favorite copy ability? *+-+* 21:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) This is bad! Search Tiff in this Wiki. Someone changed it! Completely! Help! *+-+* 03:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) 68.12.193.99 needs to be blocked This person clearly has nothing to contribute other than mayhem and idiocy. So I think we should nip it in the bud before anything else happens. Oh and its good to be back. ;) Marx Wraith 03:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Air Ride Machine Statistics I'm very curious: how did you figure the statistics for all the air ride machines? How did you come to those exact numbers? Thanks. -- 15:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Harassment I left this message with Starman, but I felt it was necessary to bring it to your attention too. I recieved an erroneous message from a user Dialgaofpower, claiming that I have been "destroying wikis" and will "block me" if I mess up one more page. This claim wrong and baseless, (you can see my history of edits as proof that I only help). In addition, I see that he does not even have rights to ban or block me since he is only a regular user. I can't tell if he is just trolling, or just being a nuisance (possibly both), so if you could look into this or maybe have some sort of redaction for his actions it would be greatly appreciated. 0verlord Gouki 23:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC)